User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Hey Welcome to Gravity force, it's usually a good idea to put Gravity Force Member Templete when you have time. Grizzaka 23:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) um dude, who allowed you to join us? Grizzaka 23:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) well dude there's something they forgot to mention, we need three members to approve membership so I'm third since they forgot welcome. Grizzaka 00:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) alright then. Grizzaka 00:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster Mhm; we sure do(: Your turn. Sorry, I was out of town with absolutely no internet access the last three days. Good to be back. :L :Well, Poet, I do believe it's your turn on our rp when you get the time. Ciao~ ::That's fine. (: Just post when you have the time. Ciao~ :::Okay, I have two things for you: 1 - it's your turn to post on our rp when you get the time; and 2 - unless you'd rather not participate in it anymore, please make your team for the Tournament of Spirits before Thursday. Ciao~ Hey, I don't know if you saw my message above, so this is just a reminder. Howdy Hey pal! How have you been? When you get the chance its your turn on the RP. Oh! Could you give Rozeluxe a review too if you have time? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey pal! How have you been? When you get the chance its your turn on the RP. Oh! Could you give Rozeluxe a review too if you have time? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow I dont know how I doubleposted like that lol. But its fine man. No worries =) lol. Oh! We still have to come up with a zanapkuto for Ui. I mean I have an alchemy one in mind, I can post it up and you can help me edit it and such. If you wanted to of course. Oh! Thanks for the short review. At least I know you like him lol. I can;t wait for the full length review, that way I know what I need to fix up. And your move =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha cool thanks =) An I will get on the zanpakuto as soon as I get some more time on my hands. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal! I was wondering if you coul take a look at Haruki's zanpakuto a look over and tell me what you think? Oh! An how o you get the pictures in info boxes to fit better? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hm....when I try its an extremely large picture. Haha I guess I don't do it right, but yea, I can't wait for the reviews, and I'll get to work on Ui now. No worries pal! Oh! your turn in the RP. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yea I got it. Well on TJr's page, I kinda dont really use the whole infobox thing, more of a copy paste an edit thing but hmm...I think it should still be able to lol. Oh! You're move and I have the basic's of Ui's zanpakuto up. I figured you would want to come up with the zanapakuto itself and the name of the techniques. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Hi, I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, and I just joined. This place is great. Anyway, I was wondering, if you had the time, could you review my first character, please? See ya. Oh, I almost forgot. Nice to meet you! PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions If I would like to create a character like Grimmjaw Jagerjaquez do I just copy and paste from the real one on Bleach Wiki. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Didnt you recently join GF pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well cool. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just wonderin if you wanted to RP? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Its Fine I just know you're great at this stuff, I wanted to include my character Kami Kemuri, who'll you be using. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice..You can start it. I hate introductions it feels uncomfortable to me lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 05:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Something in common. I was thinking they could meet up in the Human World and have a little battle, talk a little I guess. To tell the truth in all my RP's I had the intent of battling but most of them just took me a different way, I wing it alot lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 05:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Winging Rp's have been working so far thought huh? Lol. I knew you were cool...I knew it :). If you want I'll start up the RP pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 19:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Its called Meeting of Exiles pal. Ur post friend. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Howdy pal Of course pal! That was the idea behind it lol. But I'm still awaiting those reviews =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha well I would but Idk how to do it with that coded editing system =P ANd its bleach...we can make pretty much anything we want on here aslong as its within boundaries. But yea...its fine. I'm not really worried about the reviews...just get to them when you can.I know about being pressed for time as was helping ccome up with zanpakuto for two pppl and one really pissed me offby complaining about it rather saying anything thats really constuctive. -sigh- oh well. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I say go for it pal! your characters are sually top notch =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dude if your ever intrested in boosting your characters powers you can come here. Amino [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) what do u think man? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) alright how bout we start tommorrow then. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey What the hell? Why did you take off what i put for that stupid Grizz? Don't you hate him like everyone else on this website?? 01:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Come on, he's a worthless crybaby and the Admins all hate him so I'm doing you guys a favor come on. 01:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dissing you guys, All i hate is Grizzaka... i mean come on don't you think he should go away where he's not wanted? 01:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Come on why are you even protecting that worthless piece of trash i mean even that guy Raz admits he's a stupid crybaby. G-revolutionary 01:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Quadrumvirate Character Excellent start, I'm really piqued about the end result as I had imagined it seems like you will deliver a good-quality article after all, as always :) Njalm2 01:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey What kind of a Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to rp with said character in the last message?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey! Did you leave a comment on my blog post? Cause its not showin up on my end =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. Could you fix the images on Haruki's zanpakuto page again? Sorry for the bother. ;3 [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha that's true. lol. Thanks a million pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well what's his personality like? What about his swordplay specialization? Those are two important aspects to take into consideration =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well then thats simple. Using two swords have one reject reishi particles (ie a shinigami's entire person) that way when it cuts them it causes their body to lose stability and even begin to deconstruct itself if there is prolonged exposure. And then the second blade rejects spiritual energy so that when a spiritual based attacks comes forth, it can break down the bonds holding it together and cause the technique to disipate provding an almost perfect defense against attacks as well as making him dangerous at close range as well...thats just off the top of my head...sorry if it sounds silly =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha awesome! I cant wait to see what you come up with. Hmm...I dont know if watch digimon but whenever you say positron, I instinctively think of Imperialdramon's Positron laser! lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what they are...for the most part. I did do some studying while college was in =P lol But hmm, just make sure to have some restrictions with it as molecular dissolving could be a bit OP in an RP then again it would require the opponent to think rather than charging in blindly. Then again you probably alrady knew that lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. I just wanted to ask if you were ready with helping Van lose his powers? Its gonna be you and me for the first RP and then me and Kou for the second part, you can join in as well if you wanted but I just wanted to give you a heads up. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you could make it two on one that way there's more of a opening to sever Van's linkage to his Rinne abilities lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha awesome! Should I start it up or do you wanna? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here we go....Back To Basics: Episode Ein. Youre up pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. I hope youre on enough for us to get this RP really underway =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw you added the categories on our RP but its still your move. And I saw your work on your espada. Gotta say nice work, I see you took my advice on the two separate abilities as well...fantastic! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Heya doin', Spartan! Damn dude, its been a while :P I've been doin' great, though I wish I could say the same thing about my router. The things pretty notion-et at the minute. It could let me connect to the net for an hour, maybe two if your pushing it (and that's a hell of a push) before it decides to die, where you then need to spend an hour getting the signal back >_< And BT themselves haven't been very forthcoming in the router they've been promising me for the last three weeks. Is it just me, or is it a little strange that it takes a company of BT's size and repuation three weeks to order something as small as a router? And that's not even the best part. Some numpty somehow mixed up a BT welcome pack with a BT router and sent me the wrong package. If you happen to hear about an angry British teen kicking an old router through one of BT's windows on the news, you'll know its me :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Souzou Clan I was wondering as I need some. Would you like to create a Royal Family member in the Kosumosukihaku clan the Souzou Clan. And yes I know grammer fixer it was some of my early work. And before you ask yes both Female and Males are in this race and the children of the last King are male but all of the cousins are free to whatever. I ask as you seem to make some of the most pristine work.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hey pal. I have a few puppets but I wasnt sure if they would be what you consider to be pupppets so I was wondering if I could show you and you let me know, if you havent sen them already. lol Oh! Your post on the RP as well. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well the puppets are Rei, Ningyoka, and Arasoi. They are puppets summoned by a zanpakuto so we could incorporate that into it in someway. The zanpakuto currently belongs to Atsuya Tatsumi, though he could have inherited it from someone. We could always work that into a story as well. And I understand about games dont worry. I just got Dungeon Seige 3 so I've been playing that and then I plan on getting Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 next wednesday so I'm gonna have my hands filled =P lol But yea no worries. Just post when you can [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 05:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC)